


open up

by cheolkwan



Series: our journey [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: FLUUUUFFF, M/M, Smut, Smut-ish, chicken porridge, fluffy cuddles, jogja trip, unrequited love if you squint, what even is the focus of this fic, wonwoo appeared for like one second, wonwoo is jeongcheol's baby!, wonwoo seungcheol and jeonghan were cuddling!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheolkwan/pseuds/cheolkwan
Summary: If there was one thing Jeonghan was sure of, it would be the fact that this Jogja trip made him realize just how special Seungcheol was to him. Jeonghan obviously loved his members with all his heart, but his love for Seungcheol might be… a little different. Their relationship may be complicated, it even got more confusing for the both of them once sex was in the table, but Jeonghan knew that Seungcheolmustknow that he loved the leader, in whatever way it could possibly be.Or did he?





	open up

**Author's Note:**

> i. i wrote this the second their battle trip episode ended but couldnt find the time to finish it... so here goes :3
> 
> ALSOOO this is kind of a continuation for my previous idolverse jeongcheol fics...
> 
> also.. also... wonwoo is jeongcheol's baby

Jogja had been a bliss. 

The sunlight sweeping through the cottage’s curtain and the sound of the already busy street made Jeonghan startle awake. He turned around to snatch his phone that was plugged in on his bedside table. 

_6:47 am_ , it read. 

Today was their last day in Jogja and they didn't have any more filming to do. Two days of travelling around Jogjakarta and Magelang, they've visited some of the best tourist attraction; cafes to restaurants, a cave full of sightings, a horse ride along the beach to a jeep ride headed towards a desert.

Right now, the Seungcheol-Jeonghan-Wonwoo trio were laying down side by side—Wonwoo sandwiched between his two older bandmates—with only Jeonghan being awake. This was originally Seungcheol and a staff member's shared hotel room, but being pissed off drunk last night, Jeonghan decided he was too tired to go to his and Wonwoo’s room and forced a willing Wonwoo to just crash in Seungcheol’s, too. Thankfully, the bed was _just_ big enough for the three of them to fit in, albeit a little cramped. 

Jeonghan looked at the other two, still fast asleep and he was suddenly glad they made the agreement to not record any hotel activities, because surely what they were doing was not for the public eye. Even with the thin blanket covering them up, his and Seungcheol’s shirtless body would've been visible, surely it might give people the wrong idea. Not only that, the way Seungcheol was hugging Wonwoo's tiny figure, the latter's back pressed against the leader's chest would’ve been a hot trending topic, too. 

Jeonghan smiled at the heart-warming sight and took a picture. He debated over whether he should share it to the rest of the members but decided against it. He quietly untangled himself from Wonwoo's hold on his stomach to get up and annoy his manager for some breakfast. He took one last glance at his two sleeping friends before leaving the room.

\---

When Jeonghan returned with two plastic bags containing chicken porridge, Seungcheol was already awake, phone on his right hand while caressing the hair of a still sleeping Wonwoo with his left.

“Did you get breakfast?” Seungcheol whispered in attempt to not wake Wonwoo up. 

Jeonghan nodded and set the plastic bag on the small table near the bed. “Should we wake him up?”

Seungcheol shook his head. “Nah, let him sleep in for a while more. We both slept at two last night.”

“Playing games, I suppose?” Jeonghan was _way_ too tired last night, so he didn't get the chance to nag about his two friends' habit of staying up late to play games.

“PUBG, if you hadn't guessed already.” Seungcheol grinned as he carefully brought himself out of bed, a repetition of what Jeonghan did earlier. Though this time, Jeonghan heard Wonwoo's little whine before pulling Seungcheol's hand back to where it was before. 

The two eldest shared a look and contained their laughter, though Jeonghan's heart clenched a little from how cute it was. 

Jeonghan, who clearly knew how hungry Seungcheol must be—he always was after waking up—took out two styrofoam containers for both he and Seungcheol and walked over to the bed. Jeonghan saw how Seungcheol's position wasn't going to allow him to eat, so he decided he'd be feeding Seungcheol.

“I can't believe I'm going on a trip with not one, but _two_ babies.” Jeonghan mused as he fed Seungcheol another bite.

“You love us anyways,” Seungcheol said with a mouthful of food, to which Jeonghan responded with an eye roll, though not denying the statement.

“I’m kinda sorry that the rest of the members aren’t here to experience this.” Seungcheol said.

“Hmm, you’re right.” 

“Seokmin would’ve loved the horses,” continued Seungcheol. To this, Wonwoo stirred under him which made both Jeonghan and Seungcheol still. They heard Wonwoo muffle something onto the bed.

“What was that, love?” Jeonghan said, trying to hear his other friend clearly.

“We have horses in Korea, too, Seungheol.” Wonwoo said a little more clearly, making the two elder laugh. Wonwoo turned around and looked at Jeonghan, all sleepy and totally, heart-wrenchingly cute. “I want some of whatever it is you’re having, please,”

Two babies, they were.

\---

Wonwoo later excused himself to shower in his room and left Jeonghan alone with Seungcheol for the first time during this trip. 

The pair was still lounging around the bed, not wanting to move just yet since their flight back to Korea was still three hours away. Seungcheol had put on a shirt, leaving Jeonghan the only one bare-chested. The two were laying facing each other, though Seungcheol’s eyes were glued to his phone once again.

“Thanks for agreeing to go on this trip with me and Wonwoo.” Jeonghan said which awarded him with Seungcheol’s full attention immediately.

Seungcheol shrugged. “It’s been awhile, might as well go.”

“Been awhile since what? You on a reality show? Didn’t you had one with Wonwoo?” Jeonghan pressed. He remembered Seungcheol coming home to their dorm feeling so flustered because he’d done so many embarrassing yet fun stuff with Wonwoo.

“No,” Seungcheol said, kind of slithering closer towards Jeonghan. They hadn’t been this close since their last… private encounter. Jeonghan anticipated what Seungcheol was going to say next. “It’s been awhile since I got to spend some… quality time? With you. And Wonwoo, too, but you get what I mean.”

Jeonghan did get what Seungcheol mean. Their last trip together was probably back when they visited the ski place. Flashbacks of both of them falling over their ski board and laughing at each other, throwing snowflakes at each other’s faces suddenly appeared on his mind. Obviously, they both already knew a trip so private with only them and two of their managers was going to end with one of them fucking the other late at night when they were full of food and body warmed up under the thick blankets. 

Here, though, in Jogja where they were surrounded by crews and managers, they didn’t dare to do anything. It was a good thing that they were separated for the first two nights. 

Or at least, _Jeonghan_ thought they wouldn’t dare to do anything risky here. Seungcheol, however, had other ideas when he pinned Jeonghan down to the bed, a playful grin plastered on his face.

“Really, Seungcheol? _Now_? We have a television crew sleeping right next to our cottage.” Jeonghan asked in disbelief, though he made no move to stop his best friend.

“Come on, Han. It’s been too long, don’t you think?” Seungcheol said, head already dipping down to press soft kisses on Jeonghan’s _very_ exposed chest and neck. The fucker even grinded his crotch against Jeonghan’s, too, and he nearly gasped at the contact, but held himself back from doing so. Jeonghan groaned, wanting to push the bigger man away from him, only to have his hands pinned above his head.

Seungcheol was determined to have his way with him and Jeonghan found that kind of hot.

“Ugh, fine. Lock the door and make it quick.” Jeonghan said. Seungcheol grinned and leaned down to press a soft kiss to Jeonghan’s mouth and got up to lock the door.

\---

They didn’t fuck, Seungcheol chickened out at the last minute and said that maybe Jeonghan had a point about risking themselves getting caught. Though they did end up jerk each other off with the promise of going all the way once they’ve reached home. Seungcheol, as always, cleaned both of them up with wet tissues that he brought. 

“I’m going to go back to my room to shower, okay,” Jeonghan said, pressing a kiss to Seungcheol’s head. Only then he noticed Seungcheol’s frown. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Seungcheol shook his head and walked over the trash can to throw the dirty tissues. Obviously, Seungcheol was thinking about something that was bothering him but didn’t want to tell Jeonghan. It was weird, since his friend was okay just five minutes ago. Did Jeonghan say something wrong?

He knew not to push, so he only ruffled the leader’s hair on his way out.

“Tell me when you’re ready, alright? You’re gonna be okay,”

\---

Seungcheol never did tell Jeonghan what was bothering him back in hisroom, though thankfully he was back on his usual cheerful mood once they were rejoined to leave for Korea. Whatever it was, Jeonghan hoped it was nothing serious. 

They finally were back in their dorms, and Seungcheol lived up to his promise in Jogja. 

He claimed that since Wonwoo picked him as the winner, he got to top Jeonghan for today. Jeonghan, always a fair man, decided to let him. It had been a while anyways. 

“Fuck, Jeonghan, I kind of forgot how _tight_ your fucking ass is,” Seungcheol breathed into Jeonghan’s ear. Jeonghan was close, it was obvious from the way Jeonghan’s moans turned into tiny whimpers that Seungcheol chase with every thrust of his hips. Seungcheol wasn’t doing much better, his moves had turned from slow and deep to quick and shallow, chasing the climax that was due between them. Jeonghan pulled them both into a messy kiss as his orgasm took over. Not even a few thrusts later, Seungcheol pulled out, ripped the condom off of his dick, and led it to Jeonghan’s mouth. “Open up, baby, let me come in your mouth.”

Jeonghan did as he was told, even pulled out his tongue as an extra show, and Seungcheol’s come landed in his mouth and all over his chin. 

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ . Look at yourself,” Seungcheol said above him, obviously in awe in his own handiwork. Seungcheol smeared the come that was sticking to Jeonghan’s chin back into his mouth. Jeonghan closed his mouth around Seungcheol’s come covered thumb and sucked on it. “ _God_ , I love it when you’re like this so fucking much.”

Jeonghan grinned and pulled the leader down for a messy, sticky kiss just so Seungcheol could also get a taste of himself. “Your come tastes so fucking _bitter_.”

Seungcheol laughed and caressed Jeonghan’s sweaty hair away from his forehead. “I think I just kind of fell in love with you a little bit,”

Jeonghan rolled his eyes. “Of course, you better do with the way I babysit you all the time.”

Seungcheol pouted. “Do you love me, too, though?”

Jeonghan pretended to think it over. “Hm, maybe if you ride me next time, I might love you, too.”

“Deal.”

\---

If there was one thing Jeonghan was sure of, it would be the fact that this Jogja trip made him realize just how special Seungcheol was to him. Jeonghan obviously loved his members with all his heart, but his love for Seungcheol might be… a little different. He realized with a thumping heart that he _loved_ it when he spent time with the leader, loved it when Seungcheol tried to annoy Jeonghan just to get his attention. Their relationship may be complicated, it even got more confusing for the both of them once sex was also in the table, but Jeonghan _knew_ that Seungcheol must know that he _loved_ the leader, in whatever way there could possibly be.

Or did he?

**Author's Note:**

> LOOOOVEEEE woncheolhan sooo much... these three are just sooo cute and soft and i can imagine them all cuddled up like that... that was what the fic was originally going to be. just pure woncheolhan fluff. but. hey why not throw a little smut and angst in there too?????????????
> 
> if you read my previous jeongcheol fics in this series, you'd know jeongcheol's relationship are quite... complicated. are they fuckbuddies? are they dating? who knows. cuz id like my fic as realistic as it could possibly get
> 
> LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS FIC DOWN BELOW PLSSS i love reading comments sooo much they motivate me to be a better writer hehehehe... 
> 
> hope you liked this jumbled mess <3


End file.
